1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image presentation system and an image presentation method which use a first display for presenting images to a user and a second display for presenting images to a user (person who instructs) who is different from the user of the first display, as well as a program for causing a computer to execute the method and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
VR (Virtual Reality) systems present three-dimensional CG (Computer Graphic) images created by a computer to a user so that the user can feel as if a virtual space were a reality space.
Also, the technique of synthesizing an image of a reality space with three-dimensional CG animation so as to present information which does not exist in a reality space to a user has been recently developed. Such a technique is referred to as an MR (Mixed Reality) system. The MR system, which is intended for the coexistence of a reality space and a virtual space which could be experienced only in isolation from the reality space, receives widespread attention since it can enhance a virtual space.
A typical example of an apparatus which can realize a system intended for the coexistence of a virtual space and a reality space (VR/MR system) is a Head Mounted Display (HMD). In the VR/MR system, a virtual space and a mixed reality space are displayed on the HMD so as to present the virtual space and the mixed reality space to a user who wears the HMD (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-159019, for example).
Such a VR/MR system presents a virtual space and a mixed reality space to only the HMD wearing user. For this reason, an image displayed on the HMD (subjective image) is distributed to be displayed on a different screen so that the virtual space/mixed reality space presented to the HMD wearing user can be presented to a user who does not wear the HMD.
There may be a case where a subjective image seen by the HMD wearer is displayed on a different screen so as to be presented to the non-HMD wearer, and a case where the non-HMD wearer intends to give an instruction to the HMD wearer. For example, the non-HMD wearer indicates a part on the different screen and instructs the HMD wearer to get closer to the indicated part since the non-HMD wearer intends to see the indicated part in further detail. However, even if the non-HMD wearer indicates a part on the different screen, an image displayed on the HMD does not change, and hence the HMD wearer cannot detect the action of the non-HMD wearer. Also, even if the HMD wearer turns his/her eyes to the different screen and tries to recognize the instruction given by the non-HMD wearer, the view displayed on the different screen changes at the same instant, and hence the HMD wearer cannot recognize the instruction given by the non-HMD wearer even if the HMD wearer sees the different screen.
Also, in the situation where a subjective image seen by the HMD wearer is displayed on the different screen so as to be presented to the non-HMD wearer, there may be a case where the non-HMD wearer is annoyed with sway of the view displayed on the different screen when the HMD wearer's head swings. To avoid this, the HMD wearer has to fix his/her point of view by, for example, stopping his/her head, and this imposes a burden on the HMD wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image presentation system and an image presentation method which enable a user observing an image on a first display to recognize an instruction sent from a user seeing an image on a second display to the user observing the image on the first display, as well as a program for causing a computer to execute the method and a storage medium storing the program.